Gingerbread man From Pig's POV
by Vicky P-Perez
Summary: Victoria P-Perez  Pd-1/2


So I was rolling in my mud one day and then I heard my master calling a gingerbread man back to her. Something about wanting to eat it and it just said, "run, run, fast as you can! Can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread Man!" I could not believe my ears. The Gingerbread Man talked. Which made it all the tastier. Then I heard that verse again, but only closer. Could it be that it was coming closer to me? I got my chops ready to chomp. I was ready to swallow this gingerbread man whole.

What happened next is not what you think the little thing ran by. I yelled "WAITT. Little Gingerbread man I want to eat you!" The little Gingerbread Man then said

"Run,run,as fast you can! Can't catch me I'm the Gingerbread Man!". And then that tasty treat was gone.

I the saw my two masters run off the property and after the Gingerbread man. Then they walked back.

They both asked me at the same time,

"Pig, tell us which way the Gingerbread Man went and we will not eat you" I said

"As much as I want to live I truly don't know. The last I saw the tasty treat he went north."

The masters said "Then why didn't you run after it? If you say it was tasty."

I said " I am too round to run. It would have been no use. And my slippery hooves from mud wallowing would have made the task even harder."

They then walked away disappointed and I directly went inside and talked to my friends.

I said "Guys Guys!"

First came the Elder Pig, He was only 5 but in this pigsty that's about as old as you get.

The Elder Pig said, " Little Pig what is wrong?"

I said, " I just saw a talking Gingerbread Man!"

"Impossible!" Said the Elder Pig. " You young pigs and your imaginations give all of us pigs a bad name"

Then I said "But I saw it, I really did!" As a last stitch effort to save my dignity.

Then came in Gina , The only Pig who would believe me.

She said, " I saw it , don't worry I don't think you're crazy"

I said "Thanks but how are we going to get him to believe me?"

She said " I got a idea"

We walked in the direction that the Gingerbread ran in.

The woods smelled like Pine , nothing like a Gingerbread man would go in voluntarily. With all of the wild birds, the masters would be the least of its worries. Gina was very brave while I was just too scared. I kept on telling her that we should just go back, but she wouldn't hear it. She was just too curious. Then we saw the master's dog . He was sniffing around looking for something

I asked "Dog what are you doing here?"

The dog said "I'm looking for a delicious gingerbread man."

I said, "So are we."

The dog then said, "Well I'm about to turn in because I've been trying to track that thing's scent for miles, and I got nothing"

I said "Well we just got started, so let's try together"

. After a while he gave up, but not Gina. Then I realized that I had to be brave. We kept on going without a scent of Gingerbread. Then we finally smelled that sweet yet spicy smell of gingerbread! We started running for it. Then Gina told me to stop, she saw something up ahead. It was the Gingerbread Man!

We hid behind the bushes for good measure. It was a very odd sight from our shelter behind the bushes. The Gingerbread Man was talking to a fox! The poor Gingerbread Man isn't aware that fox's loves sweets just as much as any other animal. Fox's are also the most cunning out of all other animals. This was going to be horrible. I then begged for Gina and I to go home, but she refused. And so I stayed. There was a river next to where they were standing, and then they started across it, The Gingerbread Man on top of the tail of the fox. Then the water got higher, so the Gingerbread Man went on the back fox. Then the water got higher so, the Gingerbread Man climbed on the neck of the fox. Then the Gingerbread Man climbed on the head of the fox. Then the Gingerbread Man was at the nose of the fox. Then right when the Gingerbread Man thought he was fine the fox swallowed the Gingerbread Man whole! That wazs a horrible way to go I'm sure but he did go non the less.


End file.
